


After Every Storm, a Smile

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Draco has emotional issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is having an abysmally bad day.  Luckily, he has just the right person to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Every Storm, a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I see Draco as someone who was emotionally fucked up by their parents. So that shows up a tiny bit in here.

Harry Potter was having an absolutely abysmal day.

Somehow, despite all of Hermione’s nagging (or maybe because of it, he wasn’t sure), he’d forgotten to finish his essay for Transfiguration. He narrowly avoided getting a detention for that, and had to listen to Hermione berate him all the way to Potions, pointing out that she had reminded him over and over and OVER to finish that essay. This did nothing but aggravate him to the point that he was so distracted that he used too many porcupine quills in his Boil Cure potion and the entire thing turned an ugly shade of puce and began smoking up the entire room. He couldn’t take it anymore. Knowing that he most likely faced detention anyway, he left, simply grabbed his bag and left the room, no real destination in mind.

By the time he’d reached the great hall upstairs, his anger had barely begun to abate. Thinking a walk outside might clear his head, he pushed open the door, stepped outside, and promptly slipped in a mudslick and fell flat on his backside. Rain. It was pouring rain. How had he forgotten? He didn’t think the day could possibly get worse. Now he was sopping wet and his butt was caked in mud. Slamming the door open, he stormed inside and down the hallway, ignoring the gazes of first year students who were still in awe of his presence, apparently even when he was obviously angry. He scowled. Hero-worshiping first years just made his day even worse. He turned down a side corridor where he knew no one would follow him, where no one would be.

Walking down the empty dark hallway, Harry let himself become utterly immersed in his thoughts. It came as some surprise, therefore, when he felt someone grab him from behind. He jumped, hand reaching to grab his wand, but then the arms wrapped loosely about his shoulders, one hand with incredibly graceful fingers visible just before his glasses were snatched.

Harry stopped struggling. Breath warm against his ear, lips brushing gently against his skin as a voice teasingly whispered “guess who?”

Harry smiled, completely blind without his glasses. “As if I needed to guess.” A hand toyed with his tie, a soft chuckle reaching his ear.

“I saw you leave class earlier,” came the soft voice. “You looked upset. I thought…maybe…I’d have a go at cheering you up?”

“Oh, did you, now?” Harry reached back, fingers blindly groping for the short ponytail he knew would be there. He pulled out the tie, letting soft hair fall loose, running his fingers through it. 

Draco leaned in to Harry, pressing kisses down his throat. “Yes,” he said. “I did. But then you vanished. And now it looks as though you’ve gone and gotten yourself all wet. And muddy. Been doing a little mud wrestling?”

“Oh, you know it.”

“Mm….who with? Should I be jealous?”

Harry laughed. “There’s no one you need to be jealous of. Ever. No one for me but you.”

“Mm, such a flatterer.“ Draco placed another kiss to Harry’s throat. “Come back to my room with me,” he murmured.

“…is that a request or a demand?” Harry asked. Draco’s mouth still against his throat, Harry could feel rather than see Draco’s smile.

“Come on….come with me. Please come?”

Harry turned at last, hands blindly seeking Draco’s face. He felt Draco’s hands take his own, placing Harry’s hands on either side of his face. “Silly boy,” Harry said softly, fingers tracing lovingly along the strong stubborn chin and those high cheekbones. “Did you honestly think I’d refuse?”

 

**~*~**

 

Entering the room, Harry was for once glad that Draco had the father he did. Mr. Malfoy had used any and all pull he had to get his son a room by himself, insisting that as a Prefect it was his right….utter bullshit, of course, but when it allowed the two of them a place of refuge, Harry wasn’t about to object.

“Can I have my glasses back now?” he asked, fumbling blindly. Draco laughed.

“Not a chance, Potter. Besides,” he murmured, leaning closer. “They look better on me, anyway.”

“You’re wearing my glasses?!” Fingers groped along Draco’s face, the blonde boy laughing and stepping out of Harry’s reach.

“Come on, Harry, you know it’s true!”

“I certainly do not!” Harry said, indignant. “I can’t see!”

“Well…” Draco began, “they make me look rather intellectual.”

“Hmm…possibly because you are?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“I am not.”

“Sure, that’s why you get top marks that have been known to rival Hermione’s on occasion.”

“Rare occasions, Potter, rare occasions, few and very far between.” Draco sounded distinctly uncomfortable and Harry knew he should stop, but didn’t want to. He hated hearing Draco put himself down all the time.

“Stuff it, Malfoy,” he said, fingers feeling for the outline of Draco’s face. “You’re brilliant.”

“Shut up.”

“No.” Harry was still reaching for Draco, fingers searching blindly. Draco chuckled and seconds later took Harry’s hands in his own and placed them on his face. Harry let out a little sound of contentment, gently stroking his fingers down Draco’s skin. Draco let out a sigh.

“God…..I love having you touch me,” he said softly.

“Good….because quite frankly I never intend to stop,” Harry responded. His fingers continued their silent worship of Draco’s face. One hand ran through long blonde hair, teasing along Draco’s scalp, and ice gray eyes slid shut in pure ecstasy. Fingers trailed down Draco’s throat, feeling their way down over his shoulders to fumble with the catches on his robes.

Draco laughed softly. “A bit anxious, are we?”

“You said you wanted to cheer me up, didn’t you?” Harry asked breathlessly. 

“Yes,” Draco said, struggling to get some air into his starving lungs, amazed as always that a few slight touches from The Boy Who Lived could leave him, the normally unflusterable Draco Malfoy, completely shaken. “Anything,” he managed. “Anything you want.”

Harry finally got the robes undone and shoved the fabric backwards off Draco’s shoulders. The robes slithered gently to the floor; Harry’s fingers clenched in the front of Draco’s shirt. “Good,” he said, staring blindly up at Draco, who was nearly blind himself seeing as he was still wearing Harry’s glasses. Even so he couldn’t miss the look in Harry’s brilliant green eyes. “Cause it’s you I want.” Fingers caught the bottom of Draco’s shirt and pulled it up and off, discarding it to the floor as well and knocking the glasses askew; Draco fixed them with trembling fingers. Harry’s hands traced slowly up Draco’s chest, greedily taking in each inch of freshly bared skin.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured. Draco flushed pink, glad that Harry couldn’t see it.

“I am not.”

“Yes you are,” Harry insisted. 

“Shut up.”

“You shut up. You said anything I want….and I want to tell you that you’re beautiful.”

Draco shut up. He was blushing worse than ever, once again so completely thankful that he was wearing Harry’s glasses, even though they were hurting his eyes something awful. It meant that Harry couldn’t see the pink creeping along his cheeks.

“….you blushing, Malfoy?”

Draco started in surprise, then put on the best indignant tone he could manage at the moment. “Certainly not!”

Harry grinned. “Whatever you say, Draco, you so totally are.”

“How can you tell? You can’t see a bloody thing, Potter!”

“Draco, I can feel it! Your skin is practically burning my fucking hand!”

Draco looked down in surprise and noticed that Harry had both hands flat-palmed against his bare chest and he scowled. “I am not blushing. Draco Malfoy does not blush.”  
Harry laughed. “Fine, fine, have it your way.” There was a pause, then Harry spoke up in a very thoughtful voice with a hint of teasing mirth. “Didn’t know you blushed that far down, Malfoy.” He looked up, grin on his face. “Wonder if it goes down any farther.”

Draco tossed his head to get the hair out of his eyes. “Once again, I do not blush, Potter….but feel free to check.”

“Why Draco Malfoy, is that an offer?”

Draco grinned. “You bet your ass.”

“Oh, well in that case…” Harry gave Draco a little shove back, pushing him onto his bed. Draco, caught off guard, landed with a slight bounce, limbs splayed. Seconds later he found his lap full of Harry, who promptly began kissing every available surface. Draco laughed as Harry kissed his way down Draco’s chest to his stomach.

“Careful, Potter, I’m very sensitive there.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry paused, looking up. “You ticklish, Draco?”

“Most certainly n-GAH!” Draco interrupted himself with a little yelp of surprise as Harry began teasingly pressing very rapid little kisses all about his stomach. “Harry…Harry, stop it! Stop it!”

“Nuh uh, you said anything I want,” Harry reminded him in a sing-song voice.

“Well, that’s when I thought ‘anything you want’ would be more along the hot kinky sex line,” Draco protested, but he tried hard to lay still and let Harry continue what he was doing.

“Hmmm,” Harry said, halting the kisses and moving upwards until he was face to face with Draco. “You want me to fuck you,” he murmured breathlessly, “is that it?”

“….umm….” Harry ground his hips harshly down against Draco’s, eliciting a sharp gasp. “HARRY!”

“Yeah?”

“….FUCK, Harry.”

“Yeah?” He repeated the maneuver, this time nipping harshly at Draco’s throat as he did so. Draco tried hard to bite back the moan that was threatening to escape, but no such luck. “You want to say something, Draco?”

“….fuck….”

“Mmm?”

“ _Harry_ ….”

“Yeah?”

Completely against his will, Draco finally broke, unable to withstand the gentle torture any longer. “ _Yes, YES!_ I want you to fuck me,” he said as quickly as possible, hating to admit it.

“….I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Harry said, feigning confusion. Draco scowled.

“Yes you did.”

“….no, I really don’t think I did, Draco,” Harry said pleasantly. “Maybe you’d care to repeat it?”

“Fuck no.”

“Okay…then I’ll just….get off you.” Harry moved as if he would get off of Draco and off the bed…Draco couldn’t allow that. One hand shot out and grabbed the back of Harry’s shirt.

“Alright, ALRIGHT!” There was a long pause as Harry stared at Draco, waiting, and Draco stared back, silently resenting Harry for making him beg. “…….I want you to fuck me.” 

Harry smiled. “Say ‘please,’” he ordered. Draco glared.

“No.”

Harry rubbed the full length of his body teasingly against Draco’s, and the blonde bit back another moan. “Say ‘please’” Harry repeated. Draco looked up at Harry, struggling to get a decent breath into his lungs.

“….please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Harry teased, hands tracing patterns over Draco’s bare skin. Draco sighed at the inevitable that he knew was coming.

“Please fuck me,” he whispered  
.  
“Who do you want to fuck you?”

“YOU!” Draco exploded, utterly fed up with Harry’s little games. Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Nooo, say the whole thing!”

Draco sighed. “……………..please fuck me, Harry.”

Harry smiled, leaning forwards. “….well, if you _insist_ ,” he murmured, then leaned in and kissed Draco, hands going to the catches on Draco’s pants. “As if I would do anything else.”

Draco scowled, but there was no real anger in it anymore. “….you’re a beast when you’re in a bad mood, d’you know that?”

Harry laughed. “Yes,” he admitted. Making short work of Draco’s pants, he tugged them off and dropped them to the floor with the rest of the blonde’s clothes. Leaning back on his heels, he pulled off his own shirt. Draco’s hands immediately went to the newly revealed skin, and Harry swatted at those slim graceful fingers. “Look, don’t touch,” he ordered.

Draco flopped back against the pillow. “Yes, master,” he said sarcastically, but the roll of his eyes couldn’t suppress the slight smile creeping onto his face. 

“Ooh, ‘Master‘,” Harry exclaimed. “I like it.”

“Well, file the memory away somewhere, cause you’re never hearing it again,” Draco said. “That’s a promise.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry undid his own pants, sliding them down and off. “We’ll see about that.” 

The sex was much more awkward than usual due to Harry’s blind state. More fumbling and muttered curse words as Harry struggled to find the lube, spilling it as he popped it open, struggling to get Draco ready. To his credit, the blonde remained patient throughout the entire process. 

“Will you just give me back my fucking glasses?” Harry demanded for what seemed to be the five hundredth time since they started.

“What,” Draco began sarcastically, knowing it would goad all hell out of Harry, “Can’t fuck me without them? Having trouble figuring out where to put your dick?” The only response he got was Harry thrusting roughly into him and he gasped. “ _FUCK!_ ”

“Yeah?” Harry shot back. “You were saying?”

“That you don’t know what you’re doing,” Draco managed rebelliously, fingers clenching the pillow beneath his head and twisting it tightly.

“Yeah?” Harry moved rhythmically above Draco, delighting in the little gasps Draco tried to hold back but never could. “Don’t know what I’m doing, huh?”

“No,” Draco hissed, barely able to breathe anymore but still refusing to take it back. “You don’t.” He absolutely refused to take it back, but Harry’s teasing fingers suddenly tending to Draco’s own much neglected arousal and the ever harder force of Harry’s thrusting was making it much more difficult for him to hold on to his resolve.

“Take it back.”

“No.”

“Take it back.”

“NO.”

“TAKE IT BACK!”

“NO!”

Neither was mad, and they both knew it. Draco tossed his head back once again to get the hair out of his eyes. Harry’s free hand clenched suddenly in that soft blonde hair, tugging Draco’s head back at a painful angle. Draco grimaced but had to work hard to suppress a grin. Harry rarely got like this, but Draco loved it when it happened.

“TAKE IT THE FUCK BACK, DRACO!" Harry ordered, yanking Draco’s head back with even more force.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Draco shot back. He tried hard not to grin, despite the circumstances; he knew if this didn’t end soon then someone was bound to hear them.

Harry made an unintelligible noise of rage which didn’t have anything to do with Draco’s refusal, which really had much more to do with everything that had upset him in the first place. And that was the point. Draco was the only person who knew how to handle Harry when he got in these moods. You didn’t try to calm him down and talk him out of his anger. You pissed him off all the more until his anger reached the boiling point and finally burst. If anyone was good at pissing someone off, it was Draco. Plus the fact that the blonde didn’t mind a little pain always helped, too. “Malfoy,” Harry growled.

Draco leaned forwards and slowly dragged his tongue along Harry’s cheek, licking up the salty sweat that dripped down Harry’s face. “Yeah?” He felt Harry shudder against him with some satisfaction, then his head was promptly wrenched back again and Harry kissed him, harshly biting Draco’s lower lip, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to draw blood, but GOD did it ever feel so fucking good.

Pulling slowly away, Harry stared at Draco, who stared back, gasping for breath more out of pain than anything else. Slowly, Harry licked the blood off Draco’s lip, stinging so terribly but feeling so GOOD. “Take it back,” he said, voice very quiet with no trace of anger anymore. All movement had stopped as he stared very seriously down at Draco.

Draco stared up at Harry, tongue tracing across his lower lip, tasting the salty blood. “….I’ll take it back,” he said softly. “If you’ll finish it.”

The slightest hint of a smile curved up Harry’s lips, and then he picked up where he left off, teasing fingers stroking Draco’s arousal as he thrust harshly into the blonde. Draco let his head tip back against the bed, eyes sliding shut. “Fuck yes,” he breathed. “Fuck. Yes.”

“Fuck….Draco,” Harry hissed.

“Harry…” Draco knew exactly what Harry was getting at, for he could feel it too. “Harry…”

Harry kissed him suddenly, sucking harshly at his stinging lower lip. Draco let out a little mew of pleasure and pain mixed. Harry pulled back. “Take it back, now,” he gasped.

“Fine…..I take it back….I take it back!” The last came with more urgency as Harry bit harshly at his throat.

“Good,” Harry murmured. “…fuck…Draco!”

The two came almost together, Harry giving only a few more thrusts before he followed Draco’s release. The two simply lay tangled together for several moments, attempting to catch their breath, Draco stroking Harry’s hair. Finally, Harry rolled off of Draco and flopped onto his back next to the blonde, who ran a hand along his chin. His fingers came away covered in blood from his wounded lip. 

“Fucking over-possessive bastard,” Draco gasped, still unable to breathe properly. Harry laughed breathlessly.

“I know, I know………I’m sorry.”

Draco cupped Harry’s face between his hands. “Don’t be,” he managed. “I like it…it’s a nice change.” His head was aching something awful from the hair pulling and his lip was stinging like all get out, yet he couldn’t help but smile. “FUCK, Harry. I’m gonna have marks for _months!_ ”

“Hey, you were begging for it,” Harry said. “It’s as much your fault as it is mine.”

“Well…” Gray eyes flickered up to meet Harry’s emerald ones. “….feeling better?”

Harry smiled. “Yes, actually, I am.”

Draco’s lips curved up in that small simple smile that Harry had grown to love. “…good,” he breathed, and he leaned in for another kiss. Harry tugged Draco on top of him; the blonde kicked one leg over Harry, straddling the brunette’s hips. Draco’s hair fell into his eyes as he gently kissed Harry.

“So,” Harry murmured, “I _do_ know what I’m doing…right?”

“Well,” Draco said, “You have the basic gist of it, yes….but I do think there’s a lot you could learn still.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry smiled up at Draco. “….teach me?”

Draco laughed. “Right now?”

“Why not?” Harry murmured, fingers tracing along Draco’s slim shoulders. “S’as good a time as any. Besides….” and he pulled Draco down to kiss him again. “….I could still use a lot more cheering up.” 

 

**-fin-**


End file.
